Dark Side Of The Moon
by CeruleanSatine
Summary: OC x Peter Hale. A SEQUEL to my first fanfic, Burning Bridges. Kira has to cope with the loss of her mate and maker, finding comfort in a few odd choices for companionship. First Chapter takes place during Season 1, Ep. 12 - "Code-Breaker"/ Season 2, Ep. 1 - "Omega".
1. Chapter 1: In The Embers

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**FYI! This is a SEQUEL to my first Teen Wolf fanfiction titled, Burning Bridges. I can guarantee that you will not have any clue as to what is happening in this story if you just start reading here. READ BURNING BRIDGES FIRST OR IF YOU CONTINUE READING, IT'S AT YOUR OWN RISK! (And NOT in a good kind of way!)**_

_**In order to add to the 'feel' of the story, I recommend that you open up a new tab in your browser and go to either MP3 Skull dot com, or Youtube in order to listen to the following songs while reading...**_

_**Songs Used: "In The Embers" BY: Sleeping At Last.**_

_**"Now You're Gone" BY: Secret Machines.**_

_**"Yamaha" BY: Delta Spirit.**_

_**"Breath (Dubstep) Nightcore".**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I write solely for the purpose of NON-profit, entertainment only. Respective rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - "In The Embers"<strong>

**THURSDAY**

Kneeling on the cold, hard earth by Peter's lifeless form, I could no longer feel my fingers, nor the tips of my toes. I didn't even care. A song titled "In The Embers" began to play on my MP3 player with a gentle piano melody and a male vocalist.

_'We live and we die..._  
><em>Like fireworks...<em>  
><em>Our legacies hide...<em>  
><em>In the embers...<em>

_May our stories catch fire..._  
><em>And burn bright enough to catch God's eye<em>  
><em>We live and we die...<em>

_Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_  
><em>Compete against the stars with all of our hearts<em>  
><em>'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash<em>  
><em>We pull apart the darkness while we can...-' <em>there was a brief pause in the vocals when I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head as Derek slowly stepped out of the shadows. I knew he could hear the music playing through my headphones without even having to wear them.

_'-May we live and we die..._  
><em>A valorous life...<em>  
><em>May we write it all down...<em>  
><em>In cursive light...<em>

_So we pray we were made..._  
><em>In the image of a figure eight<em>  
><em>May we live and die...<em>

_Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_  
><em>Compete against the stars with all of our hearts<em>  
><em>'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash<em>  
><em>We pull apart the darkness while we can-'<em> I had a cold, blank stare on my face, far from welcoming as Derek approached. His expression was somehow soft, but in the moment it mattered very little to me.

_'-Like fireworks we pull apart the dark_  
><em>Compete against the stars with all of our hearts<em>  
><em>'Til our temporary brilliance turns to ash<em>  
><em>We pull apart the darkness while we caaan.'<em>

The song came to an end as Derek knelt down across from me on the other side of Peter's body. We shared a brief moment where we just stared into one another's eyes. A song titled "Yamaha" started playing on my MP3 player with a steady beat and powerful synthesized organ. Without saying a word, Derek careful slung his uncle over his shoulder before standing back up with him. My heart faltered painfully and I quickly leaped to my feet in response.

Derek began to walk off toward the Hale house and I followed a few paces behind as he made his way up the front porch and inside the house with Peter slumped over his shoulder. I swallowed hard, fighting back tears. It was difficult to see my lover, my leader, my maker's lifeless body burned to nothing but a char.

_'So cold, I know you can't believe it_  
><em>Sometimes you gotta' face the feelin'<em>  
><em>And you don't care if you get up again<em>  
><em>There's a thousand things I will not understand<em>

_Now you're dealin' with the hell I put you through_  
><em>If I had my way I would be right there next to you<em>  
><em>There's certain things in life you cannot change<em>  
><em>There's certain things, I hope you know I caaare-' <em>as the male vocalist crooned, there was a short instrumental solo with both organ and piano.

Inside the house, I watched as Derek carefully placed Peter's body down into a deep crevice amongst the wooden floorboards in the living room. Suddenly I realized what Derek was doing; he was giving his uncle a proper burial. A wave of both relief and sadness washed over me; involuntary tears spilled down my cheeks, hot against my skin in contrast to the chill of the air. I didn't know if Derek was doing this for himself or for me, but either way, I was grateful for this moment to say goodbye to Peter one... last... time.

_'-I've been alone too many nights_  
><em>Too proud to tell you when you're right<em>  
><em>A little patience would've helped me then<em>  
><em>Lot like the break has been the common standard<em>

_All the angels above the earth I prayed_  
><em>Sent this message right into her head <em>  
><em>There's certain things in life I cannot take<em>  
><em>And I will wait, I hope you know I caaare-' <em>there was another instrumental solo and I could feel Derek's eyes on me as I stared unwaveringly at Peter's resting place. Silent tears continued to fall from my face, landing on the floor with a soft _patter_.

"...Goodbye, Peter," I whispered softly, my voice cracking.

_'-I hope you know I caaare-' _another instrumental solo, with the piano joining in again. I watched as Derek took the floorboards he had pried up in order to make space for Peter's body, and placed them back in their original spot. When he was done you couldn't even tell there was a corpse below them.

_'-(I hope you know I caaare)- _the male vocalist crooned. I sniffled and wiped at the tears that were collecting under my chin.

_'-So cold, I know you can't believe it_  
><em>Sometimes you gotta' face the feelin'<em>  
><em>When you don't care if you get up again<em>  
><em>There's a thousand things I will not understand<em>

_(I hope you know I caaare)_

_Now you're dealin' with the hell I put you through_  
><em>If I had my way I would be right there next to you<em>  
><em>There's certain things in life you cannot change<em>  
><em>There's certain things<em>

_I hope you know I caaare.' _There was a final instrumental solo with piano and fading synth sounds as the song came to an end.

"I just want you to know that I'm sorry things turned out this way, Kira," Derek said. I turned to look at him with an incredulous look on my face. I had to refrain from smarting off and I think he could tell. Instead of replying, I began to head toward the front door. "Let me give you a ride home-" he offered.

"-_No_," I retorted as I walked outside with my hands jammed in my pockets. Thankfully Derek was smart enough to know not to push it, and I made my way home in the dark after a long, cold walk. Normally I would've been annoyed, but under these circumstances I welcomed the painful chill in my bones. At least then it would match the painful chill in my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>SUNDAY<strong>

The first night after Peter's death was hell. The second night was even worse. I stayed in my house all weekend long and had only heard word of Lydia's disappearance through a text message via Stiles. I was glad that he felt the need to still keep me in the loop despite what some might call my traitorous behavior as of late...

I had to admit, I was curious about Lydia because she was sort of tied to Peter since he had bitten her just a matter of hours before dying. And since she hadn't had the chance to transform with a full moon before her maker had been killed, would that have any effect on her..? Did that have anything to do with her sudden disappearance from the hospital..?

I sat in my bedroom, bundled up underneath my blankets, listening to music. A song titled "Now You're Gone" started up on my MP3 player with a haunting, yet soft melody. There were synthesized sounds and the gentle beat slowly built in intensity. The only source of light I had in the room was coming from the flickering of the candle Peter had given me. That night seemed so long ago...

The wax had melted down to two thirds its original size and I dreaded the thought when the wick would inevitable run out. As stupid as it sounded, it almost felt like losing Peter again. It was all I had left of him at this point... Other than Lydia. I scoff-laughed at that thought. How creepy-creeperish of me to think such thoughts... I sighed ruefully and bit my lower lip, fighting back the sadness in my heart.

_'Hold on, be still_...  
><em>Every now and then...<em>  
><em>Love bleeds truth in-' <em>sang the male vocalist in a synthesized voice. There was an instrumental pause as I sat there, silent tears spilling down my cheeks. I recalled my last moments with Peter. I thought of the night he took me to the abandoned tree house and when he gave me the bite... And when we first made love, here in my bed after he had rescued me from the Hunters...

_'-We were right here._..  
><em>Born together at last<em>...  
><em>And when I dream you<em>...  
><em>You're close to me still-' <em>I blew out the candle, the darkness enveloping me.

_'-Now you're gone and it's too late..._  
><em>Now you're gone and it's too late-' <em>drums joined in as the song picked up in tempo right then.

_'-Another victim of a cold way_  
><em>I felt you leaving, I remember the day<em>  
><em>It was thee early part of winter on a Saturday night<em>  
><em>I was holding onto nothing, staring into the light<em>  
><em>Would it be alright?-' <em>there was an instrumental solo as guitar joined in. I laid in the dark and clutched my pillow, soaking the pillowcase with my tears.

_'-When the world it started to spin_...  
><em>And I, and I shake so empty and thin-' <em>there was another instrumental solo as I began to sob uncontrollably. I didn't know how I was going to make it through the next couple of weeks... School, and facing Scott, Stiles and Allison after what had happened... I was nothing but an emotional wreck. A newbie werewolf who recently lost her mate.

_'-Will you recover or fall into ruin?_  
><em>Like stones scattered on a blanketed ground<em>  
><em>But there's been way too many lost to understand why he left<em>  
><em>No point remembering what we promised back then<em>

_Now you're gone and it's too late_...  
><em>When the world, it started to spin<em>  
><em>Now you're gone and it's too late<em>...  
><em>When the world, it started to fade<em>  
><em>Now you're gone and it's too late-' <em>in the background you could hear the singer vocalizing emotionally and the tempo of the song slowed up just a little.

_'-I'm still waiting_  
><em>The words revering back<em>  
><em>They don't mean much<em>  
><em>"We're here, we're here for you now"-' <em>there was more inaudible vocalization in the background as guitar riffs joined in, as if mimicking the ache in my heart and turning it into a beautiful sound. I sobbed audibly, my cries of pain blending into and being drowned out by the intensity of the music.

_'-Now you're gone and it's too late..._  
><em>When the world, it started to spin<em>  
><em>Now you're gone and it's too late<em>...  
><em>When the world, it started to fade<em>  
><em>Now you're gone and it's too late<em>...  
><em>Contain your physical cries<em>  
><em>Now you're gone and it's too late.'<em>

* * *

><p><strong>MONDAY<strong>

At school the following Monday, I sat in class like a zombie as Mr. Harris walked passed everyone's table handing out test papers. Stiles, who was sitting in the row behind Scott, leaned forward.

"Right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right," Stiles said while tapping his pencil on the desk.

"I know," Scott sighed.

"What if the next body part she steals is from someone _alive_?" Stiles asked and I furrowed my brows. Who were they talking about..? Lydia..? Or someone else..?

"This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career," Mr. Harris warned in a dangerous tone.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked.

"Well, there it is again. Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. See you at three for detention," Mr. Harris replied in his mono tone voice with a deadpan look. Danny and Jackson snickered in the back of the classroom. I managed a tiny smirk, but was hardly in the mood to be amused. "You too, Mr. McCall?" Mr. Harris added after Scott had turned around in his seat to laugh at Stiles.

Scott quickly looked forward, no longer laughing. "No, sir."

All of the sudden a droplet of black blood landed on Jackson's test paper and I wasn't the only one to notice. "Dude... your nose," Danny pointed out. Jackson looked up with furrowed brows before he spotted the black blood and wiped at his nose. "You okay?" Danny whispered in a concerned tone.

* * *

><p><em>Jackson frantically made his way to the boys bathroom; his breathing erratic. He locked himself in one of the stalls and grabbed a handful of toilet paper. He tried to blot at the black blood while tilting his head upward to get it to stop, only it wouldn't. More and more blood; more and more toilet paper. He was almost choking on it now.<em>

_**Knock, knock. **__Someone was knocking at the stall he was in. "I-I'm fine, Danny, just go back to class," Jackson said while pinching his nose with the toilet paper, but the blood just wouldn't stop. He quickly grabbed more toilet paper from the roll, still panicking._

_**Knock, knock. **__The knocking was growing more impatient. "Just give me a second, okay?" Jackson said._

_**Ka-jangle-jangle! **__Someone was now trying to force the door open. "__**I said give me a freakin' second**__!" Jackson snapped while grabbing even more toilet paper._

_All of the sudden the lock on the bathroom door was bashed right off and Derek was there, throwing Jackson from the stall, and into the sinks. "Derek..?" Jackson said, still breathing heavily as Derek closed the gap between them._

_"Lookin' a little pale there, Jackson? You feeling okay?" Derek asked in a casual, even friendly tone as he reached out and brushed Jackson's shoulder off, albeit a little more forcefully than was necessary._

_Jackson was still breathing heavily. "Never better," he lied._

_Derek moved to the side of Jackson. "If something's wrong, I need to know," Derek said. "You're with me now."_

_"Wait?" Jackson replied with a sudden asinine expression. "With you? Me with you?" he said with an arrogant chuckle. "What am I? You're little pet? I mean, just because you gave me the bite doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf pack. And sorry, but you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities."_

_Derek grinned. "Is that so?"_

_"Look, I've got my own agenda, which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So why don't you just back the-" Jackson was in the middle of saying when all of the sudden Derek reached out and placed his hand on Jackson's head before turning his face so that he was looking into the mirror._

_Staring at his reflection there was black blood dripping down from his ears. Jackson gasped in a mingle of shock and disbelief. "What is it? What's happening?" he asked, his voice sounding suddenly helpless again._

_Derek looked at him with furrowed brows. "Your body is fighting the bite." _

_"Why?" Jackson asked, still looking at his reflection._

_Derek slowly backed away from him. "I don't know."_

_"What does it mean?" Jackson repeated as he turned around, but Derek merely continued to back into the shadows while shaking his head. "__**What does it mean**__?" Jackson snapped before looking back to the mirror; his nose began to ooze the same black blood._

* * *

><p>I walked through the hallway, technically skipping class while listening to music on my MP3 player. A song titled "Breath (Dubstep)" shuffled onto my MP3 Player with a female vocalist altered in what was a fairly new genre referred to as Nightcore.<p>

_'First day in, the perfect win_  
><em>No loss for us, a day no sin<em>  
><em>Lookin' through that tinted glass<em>  
><em>No war zone here, our lives were sheer<em>

_Breaking in we see_  
><em>The torn up pieces we<em>  
><em>The cracked inside<em>  
><em>The cracked inside, the cracked inside<em>

_The darkest minds we show_  
><em>The wasting of our souls<em>  
><em>A creed begins our needs<em>  
><em>I breathe-' <em>the Dubstep kicked in right then, chaotic yet catchy all the same. Suddenly Derek stepped out from the boys bathroom right then and it caught me off guard.

"Kira," he acknowledged with a polite nod.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I snapped, completely disregarding manners.

"Talking to Jackson," he replied.

I scoff-laughed. "In the boys bathroom?"

Derek made a face. "I was checking up on him."

"_In the boys bathroom?_" I repeated.

Derek sighed. "I think his body is rejecting the bite."

"_Wait, what?_ You gave him the bite? When? And _why?_" I replied, trying to wrap my mind around everything.

_'-I breathe-' _the female vocalist crooned before there was another Dubstep segment.

"This is something we should discuss later," Derek said as he moved to walk past me, but I quickly reached out and caught him by his wrist. He eyed where I was touching him before glaring at me. However, I didn't remove my hand until a few moments went by. I refused to show immediate obedience even if he _was_ the new Alpha.

"Well, I'm not so certain if I'm willing to have a 'sit down' with you, not after..." I began, but trailed off.

"I know. But if you want your answers you're going to have to at least entertain the idea," Derek said and with one last piercing look with his blue eyes, he walked off down the hallway.

_'-I breathe for you now_  
><em>Yet you seek to the dark infested home<em>  
><em>Of my kind, look inside<em>  
><em>Past the guarded walls of hope-' <em> there was a Dubstep solo as I stood there in the hall feeling a rather odd compilation of emotions. I was still grieving over Peter, but I was also desperately seeking any means of distraction, and my curiosity was on overdrive in regard to Lydia and now Jackson, as well. On top of that, I had to come to terms with the concept of 'obeying' Derek and respecting him. The idea of that both made me angry and somehow... flustered?

_'-I-I..' _the female vocalist crooned. I didn't understand what else was hidden, just lurking beneath the surface of my rage. Derek had been the one to slit Peter's throat which made every fiber of my being yearn to do the very same to him. However, he also was related to Peter... And despite as much as I wanted to deny it, I could see a small resemblance in his features. Just enough that it made my heart jump. A part of that made me want to get closer to him. And I hated myself for that.

_'-I breathe..._

_I breathe.'_

* * *

><p><strong>TUESDAY<strong>

"_Oh, thank God, you're okay, Kira_," Stiles breathed in relief the very first thing when he spotted me in the morning. I closed my locker and turned to look at him with slightly furrowed brows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"First, I should probably start off by letting you know that I found Lydia. Well, technically she came wandering out from the woods last night... _stark naked_. Perfect, sumptuous, round, smooth-" Stiles began to trail off.

"_Stiles_," I said impatiently.

"_Okay, okay_. So anyways, clearly that wasn't the problem," he went on.

"Clearly," I said sarcastically.

"Last night my dad was called out to a crime scene, the same one that Lydia emerged from by coincidence. It looked like someone, or more like _something_ had hijacked an ambulance while it was in the middle of transporting some guy to the hospital, and completely tore the poor sucker up. Blood splattered everywhere," Stiles said and without missing a beat he continued on. "So Scott and I went to check it out, and that's when he ended up catching the scent of another werewolf."

"_Another werewolf?_" I repeated, shocked.

"I know, right? And that's not even the kicker. Scott chased the other werewolf through the woods until Derek intercepted him right before the Hunters appeared, strung the wild werewolf up like a pinata and chopped him clean in half with a broadsword," Stiles explained. I swallowed involuntarily.

"A broadsword? A-and we're talking about the Hunters, as in Allison's family, right?" I asked.

"And her grandpappie, too," Stiles added with a nod.

"But... why would they kill one of us?" I asked, slightly scared at the prospect of being left all alone to defend myself now that Peter was gone.

"Beats me," Stiles said with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and let you know to stay the hell away from the Argents if you can..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you, Dearies! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Sorry, I know it's kind of short!<br>**_

_**~Satine  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Is Everyone

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__**In order to add to the 'feel' of the story, I recommend that you open up a new tab in your browser and go to either websites; MP3 Skull, or Youtube in order to listen to the following songs while reading...**_

_**Songs Used: Songs Used: "Midnight" BY: Coldplay.**_

_**"Everyone Is Everyone (And Everything Is Everything" BY: Au4.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do NOT own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I write solely for the purpose of NON-profit, entertainment only. Respective rights belong to Jeff Davis and MTV.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - "Everyone Is Everyone"<strong>

**TUESDAY**

I watched Stiles disappear into the throng of students, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that it was a very dangerous thing to be a Werewolf now that the Hunters were going all 'midevil' on us. I had thought that there was a Code..? Something that protected us unless we did something stupid. Like murder a human...

Perhaps this mystery Wolf had broken the Code? Perhaps that was why he had been cut in half? In my mind that had to be the answer, otherwise it made no sense. After all, that was precisely _why _Peter had been so upset with Allison's aunt Kate; for breaking the Hunters Code of Honor and murdering his innocent family members in a horrific house fire.

_Thwump. _"Ouch-" I cried out. Someone had rammed straight into my side, catching me off guard.

"Crap, I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you down there-" a guy said apologetically. I spun around to see who the culprit was.

"Oh okay, so rudely bashing into me wasn't enough? Had to slip a short joke in there just to be funny?" I snapped as I looked up at the tall guy with turquoise eyes and sandy brown hair.

"No. No, I wasn't trying to- I didn't mean-" he faltered nervously. I looked a little closer and saw that he was clutching test results with a big fat D written in red marker.

"Ugh, never mind," I sighed. Following my gaze, he suddenly crunched up the paper in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket. But not before I had caught sight of his name at the top right hand corner; Isaac.

"I gotta' go," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed and walked off at a brisk pace.

* * *

><p>At the end of the school day I was walking home by myself when all of the sudden I caught movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and Derek was right beside me.<p>

"What? No shiny black car today?" I asked mockingly.

"I wanted to talk to you," Derek said. "And I had a feeling that you wouldn't accept my offer of giving you a ride."

"You would be correct," I said.

"I saw you met Isaac today?" Derek said. "What'd you think of him?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess he's okay."

"You didn't happen to... notice anything about him?" Derek asked tentatively.

"Other than the fact that the guy needs to pay better attention to where he's going and that he's apparently failing chemistry? No," I replied. Derek smirked.

"Listen Kira, I'm going to be up front with you. I'm making a Pack," he said blatantly. I looked at him.

"Don't tell me Isaac's-?" I began, but he answered my question before I could even ask it.

"-One of us now," Derek said. My first thought was_; how could I not notice? _"I take it Stiles informed you of our newly deceased Werewolf visitor? The reason he ended up that way was because he was a Beta without a Pack," Derek said. I was beginning to understand where he was going with this...

I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Well, seeing as Peter's gone now, and I'm not the one who's the Alpha here, why do you even care what I think?" I asked while staring into Derek's cold steel blue eyes.

"Despite what you may believe, Kira, I don't hate you," he said. "In fact, I just want to help you."

I scoffed before I could help myself. "It's a little late for that, don't you think? After all, you _did _kill my mate..." I said disdainfully.

Derek sighed. "I know this may be hard for you to accept, but Peter wasn't exactly who you thought he was."

I growled, a very animalistic sound escaping my mouth and my eyes flashed gold as a warning. "Don't even bother trying to brainwash me, Derek. I may _have_ to respect you, but it doesn't mean I have to _like_ you," I said in a cold tone of voice. "And I certainly don't need your help," I added before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>WEDNESDAY<strong>

It was the first full moon without Peter around and I could feel the unease in every bit of my body. Like I wanted to jump out of my skin. Part of me wanted to seek out the company, and comfort of Derek, but a larger part of me didn't want to give him the satisfaction. Nor did I want to feel like I was betraying Peter in some way...

Lydia walked in the front doors of the school and literally everyone within the vicinity stopped to stare at her. After her disappearance and resurgence, everyone was talking about her and it was her first day back at school since the incident. Allison was by Lydia's side but she still looked uncomfortable. A rare thing considering she loved attention for all it was worth.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds," I heard Allison say to Lydia in a quiet voice, and I could tell there was an inside joke somewhere in that statement. I watched as Lydia regained her composure; she smiled, batted her hair aside and marched proudly through the hall wiith Allison following. The brunette had a huge smirk on her face. She seemed satisfied to see her snooty friend shook up for once in her life.

"I'm gonna' use the little girls' room before class, " Lydia said to her friend.

"Mm-kay, see you when the bell rings," Allison said as she walked off down the hall. I took advantage of their moments separation and headed into the girls bathroom after Lydia.

I stood at the sink washing my hands as she checked out her reflection in the mirror and reapplied lipgloss. "Hi, Lydia," I said. Her attention shifted and it looked like she just noticed me for the first time.

"Oh, hey, Kira," she replied in her upbeat voice that always seemed to verge on sounding contradictorily rude.

"How're you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

Lydia finished putting on her lipgloss and smacked her lips. "I'm feeling great," she said, still in her upbeat voice. I stared at her in the mirror, not really buying her facade.

"I, uh- I just wanted to offer you my company if you ever feel like you need to talk," I said. Lydia turned to look at me with an amused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I signed up for a therapy session?" she said before walking out of the bathroom. I stood at the sink looking at my own reflection and sighed. Well so much for that.

* * *

><p>I sat with Scott and Stiles in Mr. Harris Chemistry class, the teacher at the front of the room, writing on the chalkboard about Alkynes.<p>

"You mean you knew Derek had turned him and didn't say anything?" Scott asked exasperated.

"I only just found out yesterday, and after everything that's happened I really didn't know how to broach the subject..." I explained.

"Well, the cops came and hauled Isaac off the field during lacrosse practice this morning," Scott said.

"What for?" I asked.

"Because they found his dad's body in an alley last night, and they think he had something to do with it," Stiles said.

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Peter told me that if the Bite doesn't turn you, it could kill you, and maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving?" Stiles suggested.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asked.

"Well, not unless they have solid evidence," Stiles replied while tapping his pencil absentmindedly on his notebook. "or a witness. Wait a second!" he added while whirling around in his seat. "Danny! Where's Jackson?"

Danny looked up from his notebook and shook his head. "In the principals office talking to your dad," he replied.

"_What? Why?_" Stiles asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac?" Danny suggested.

"What do we do?" Scott asked as Stiles turned back around in his seat.

"We gotta' get to the principals office," Stiles replied.

"How?" Scott asked as the two boys looked at one another.

"Everyone turn to page seventy-three," Mr. Harris said just as he finished writing on the chalkboard.

_Thwap!_ All of the sudden a crumpled up piece of paper was hurled right at the back of the teacher. Several students laughed as Mr. Harris turned around angrily.

"Who in the hell did that?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Both Scott and Stiles pointed at one another.

* * *

><p><em>Scott and Stiles sat outside the principals office on the bench in front of the window, peeking inside and eavesdropping.<em>

_"Wait a second, so you're telling me you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff Stilinski was asking Jackson._

_"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him," Jackson said with a scoff, his arm casually draped over the back of the seat he was sitting in._

_"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A-a teacher? Parents? Anyone?" the Sheriff asked with furrowed brows._

_"Nope. It's not my problem," Jackson replied with a sniff._

_"...No, of course not," Sheriff replied. "You know it's funny. The kids always getting beaten up are the ones who least deserve it."_

_"Yeah... Wait, what?" Jackson asked as he looked at the Sheriff._

_"I think we're done here," Sheriff Stilinski said. They walked out of the principals office, startling Stiles who failed miserably at hidding himself with a magazine in front of his face. "Hi, Scott," the Sheriff said loudly._

_"Heh, yeah..." Scott mumbled with an embarrassed wave. The Sheriff finally walked off down the hall and once he was gone, Stiles lowered the magazine._

_"Boys," came a gruff voice and suddenly at their side was the new principal. Allison's grandpa. "Come on in."_

* * *

><p>I walked down the school hallway with my backpack slung over my shoulder. A song started playing on my MP3 player. What with being a Werewolf and all, I didn't even need to have my earbuds in to listen to music. Half the time I only wore them just so that I wouldn't draw any unwanted attention, but at the moment I didn't see any harm in it.<p>

"Excuse me," someone's voice broke through the song. Slightly startled, I looked up only to see Mr. Harris standing outside the Chemistry classroom. I blinked, a little dumbfounded. "I'd like to have a word with you," he said as he stepped into his classroom and I followed tentatively.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked as he leaned casually against his desk and faced me.

"Not yet," he replied.

"...Not yet?" I repeated.

"If you continue to surround yourself with the company that you have been, I'm afraid you're heading down that path," he said.

My heart faltered and for a moment, I didn't know what to say. "Wh-what exactly are you saying..?" I stammered. Suddenly I was worried if he could possibly know what I was?

"There's no need to be coy with me, Kira. I'm not as stupid as I may look," Mr. Harris replied with a small smirk.

"I-I never thought you were stupid," I blurted before I could help myself. He smiled softly. The expression made my heart falter briefly.

"McCall. Stilinski. Those two aren't exactly the greatest role models," he explained. "I would truly hate to see such talent as yours go to waste."

"Alrighty. One Stiles here for detention- oh?" Stiles had walked in right then. "Hey Kira," he tossed his backpack on the desk.

"Speak of the devil," Mr. Harris muttered dryly.

"So what're you in for?" Stiles asked me.

"Oh, Kira's not here for detention," Mr. Harris said with a chuckle and a sadistic smirk on his face. "Because unlike you, Mr. Stilinski, Miss Okamoto strives to be an exceptional student."

"Er, thanks..." I mumbled, and my cheeks flushed as I stared at him, really looking at him for the first time. He was tall, lean and mysterious in a kind of way that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Of course she hasn't even been here for half the school year..." Stiles complained under his breath. Mr. Harris merely ignored him.

"See you in class tomorrow," Mr. Harris said with a polite nod. I felt a little awkward, but made my way out into the hallway just the same, Stiles eyes on me the entire way out.

* * *

><p>It was well after the sun had set and I sat on the floor of my bedroom staring out the window at the full moon burning in the night sky. I could feel my entire body humming with a kind of energy I had never felt before. All my senses were sharper than usual and a large part of me wanted nothing more than to test out these keen abilities. Animalistic urges to run... bite... rip and tear... To simply be free.<p>

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing. Keeping each breath synchronized with the next became my only goal. My pulse was way faster than normal and no matter what I did to try and slow it, it only continued to grow faster. I got to my feet, my thoughts focused on Peter. I missed him dearly... I wanted nothing more than to hear his voice again... to see his face... to feel his caress...

I decided to turn on some music, thinking that maybe it would help. Music always seemed to help me maintain a semblance of control. A song titled, "Midnight" by Coldplay started to play through the earbuds with a soft, building crescendo. I lit the remainder of the candle I had gotten from Peter back when he was still alive... It was nothing but a stump now.

I sat back down in the middle of the floor and cradled my knees close to my chest while staring at the flickering flame across the room. All I could think about was the last thing Peter had said to me... That he had had a plan. But unless that plan somehow included his early demise, I just didn't understand what he had meant.

_'In the darkness... before the dawn_  
><em>In the swirlin'... of this storm<em>  
><em>When I'm rollin' with the punches<em>  
><em>And hope is gone<em>

_Leave a liiight, the light on-'_ piano joined into the song's gentle melody as I continued to stare at the candle, lost in thought. I recalled the conversation that took place in Peter's car in which he'd said that what he had in mind was something I probably wouldn't like... I furrowed my brow absentmindedly.

_'-Millions of... miles from home_  
><em>In the swirlin', swimmin' on<em>  
><em>When I'm rollin' with the thunder<em>  
><em>But bleed from thorns<em>

_Leave a liiight, the light on_  
><em>Leave a liiight, the light on-'<em>

A silent flash of lightning could be seen in the distance. A storm too far away to be heard was brewing. There was static in the air. It along side the energy from the full moon was nearly palpable. I had to ask myself, could it really be possible that Peter knew he was going to die that night?

The song went into an instrumental solo right then and the male singer crooned in a way that felt like it spoke directly to all my pain and heartache. All I could think about was Peter... I felt like a fool. I was madly in love with a dead man and there was nothing I could do about it. I was doomed to suffer... alone.

Silent tears cascaded down my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut. The male vocalist continued to croon and before I knew it I was balling my eyes out.

_'-Leave a liiight, the light on_  
><em>Leave a liiight, the light on-'<em>

My breathing had suddenly gone ragid and I could feel myself on the verge of a panic attack. My body shuttered violently and in the mirror on my nightstand I could see my golden-yellow eyes staring back at me. They were so bright that they rivaled the flame of the candle.

I gritted my teeth together in an attempt to refocus my thoughts on something else, but it only drew my attention to the fact that my fangs had sprouted without me realizing it. I looked down at my hands and saw my claws extended, as well. The full moon was making me lose control.

My heart spluttered painfully in my chest as anger flooded my senses. Anger towards the ones who had taken Peter away from me... Derek may have been the one to deliver the final blow that had ended his life, but I wouldn't forget the faces of Stiles and Jackson as threy threw the molitov cocktails, and Allison who shattered the contents with her bow...

I collapsed forward onto the floor and dug my nails into the carpet. My thoughts were racing from the agony I felt deep down in my heart and soul. The missing chunk of myself that was Peter. _They_ had taken him away from me. All of them.

_"URRGHH!"_ I cried out in frustration, my voice morphing into a ripping roar in the process. All my vision had gone red. Along with the changes in my sight, came the uncontrollable, whole body rage.

_'-In the darkness... before the dawn_  
><em>In the darkness... before the dawn<em>  
><em>Leave a liiight, the light on<em>  
><em>Leave a liiight, the light on.'<em> The song came to a reverberating end, but before I even realized it, I was wrenching my bedroom window open and blindly leaping outside into the cool night air. I landed in the grass on all fours with a soft _thud_.

The night air as refreshing as it was, just wasn't enough to shake me from what I had to assume was a form of bloodlust. It was as if I had blinders on and the only thing I could focus on was my urge to run and tear into something.

Without thinking I took off like a bat out of hell on all fours and ran towards the treeline in the distance. I knew instinctively that staying within the city limits would be nothing but bad news... A brief flash of the night I had spent with Peter in the woods crossed my minds eye and I remembered that no matter what the decision, there would _always_ be risks.

I made it into the forest at a breakneck speed and didn't stop running once there. I tried to burn out the excess energy and anger I possessed. I ran and ran for so long that I lost track of time. When I finally did come to a halt at a small peaceful creek, I could no longer see the city lights. A part of me wondered if I should even go back home? What was the point? I was all alone now...

I stared at my reflection in the gently rippling stream of water. My eerily gold eyes bright as ever stared back at me. Over my shoulder the intense glow of the full moon. It was odd. Almost like the sensation you'd get when you lay out in the warm sun... Like a blanket thrown over your skin. Only the moonlight was not warm. Nor was it cold. It simply felt... electric. Charged. _Powerful._.. Almost too powerful.

_Snap._  
>I whirled around at the sound of a twig snapping nearby, ready to tear into whatever or whomever it was. I was momentarily stunned when I was met with red glowing eyes.<p>

_"Peter?_" My heart faltered painfully, and for just a split second I thought it was him.

Derek stepped out of the shadows and I exhaled, not realizing I had even been holding my breath to begin with. I felt my cheeks burn red hot with embarrassment and a defensive snarl formed in my throat in response.

"Just me," Derek said softly, his red eyes fading to his natural blue ones.

I could hear the sound of music begin to play out of nowhere and as he held his outstretched hand to me, I could see my MP3 player resting in his palm. I was instantly torn between two different emotions. Part of me wanted nothing more than to attack him, but the fact that I knew he was my Alpha was what held me back.

I didn't take the MP3 player right away and instead chose to lock eyes with him. Again, I felt my heart falter uncomfortably. Standing in the moonlight I could see just how much he looked like his uncle... It made my heart ache painfully. I hated him for looking so much like Peter. And I hated him for being the only part of Peter that I had left.

_'-(Somehow I found) Somehow I found myself here today_  
><em>Awakened to these thoughts and feeelings (Awakened to these thoughts)<em>  
><em>Or an oceanic sense of lucid dreaming?-' <em>the male vocalist sang in the backdrop of the music, his haunting voice reverberating while I stared into Derek's eyes, both of us unmoving, unwavering in our vigilance.

_'-(A strange) A strange sort of spherical sensation (Spherical sensation)_  
><em>With an overwhelming sense of appreheeension (Apprehension)<em>  
><em>An emptiness that thunders out from beyond the mind's horizon (From beyond the mind's horizon)-'<em>

"Don't take the easy way out, Kira," Derek said, catching me completely off guard.

"There's nothing about this that has been easy, Derek!" I shouted, my fists balled up to the point that my knuckles turned white.

_'-(So far beyond) So far beyond our reach where consciousness coalesces_  
><em>Like the billowing loom of thunder clouuuds<em>  
><em>The streaming runs of thought go 'round and 'round and 'round (And 'round)<em>  
><em>'Til the dancing funnels of wind touch down (Touch down)-'<em>

"I know you're hurting," Derek said. My face momentarily showed the shock I felt, but I quickly recovered and managed to conceal it once more.

_'-And the Earth bows down in reverence (Reverence)_  
><em>Lest it should be torn to pieces and blown into oblivions (Blown into oblivions)<em>  
><em>And all who live will run and hide<em>  
><em>And do what we've done since the daaawn of tiiime-' <em>

"You don't know anything!" I spat.

_'-(Everyone flees) Everyone flees from the cyclone winds of onnne's own mind_  
><em>But if one day we should stand on the canyon's edge<em>  
><em>Peer out through the beating rain, the pounding wind<em>  
><em>You'll find that everyone is everyone, and everything is everythiiin'-' <em>the song went into a strong short synthesized solo, and quite unexpectedly the instruments struck a cord of arrogant confidence in me.

_'-Open up (Up, up, up...) your hearts and minds (Your hearts and minds)  
>'Cause I remembeeer nothiiin'-'<em>

A ray of moonlight burst through the canopy of trees right then and with it I could feel its power. My entire body began to shutter and I knew I was on the precipice of transforming.

_'-One daaay now (Now, now, now) it all falls dowwwn (It all falls down)  
>But love must keep on loviiin'<em>  
><em>(So start the show, here we go...)-' <em>as the song went into an instrumental solo I began to shift into a werewolf, finally falling over the edge and losing control of myself entirely.

With a prelude of a loud, ripping roar followed by barring my freshly sprouted fangs, I launched myself at Derek with all my weight. He quickly countered, tossing me aside with ease. Carelessly and full of nothing but blind rage, I lunged for him again, determined to sink my teeth or claws into him somehow.

He continued to fight me off in such fluetic movements that it seemed like he was merely dancing. I was certain I looked like nothing but his clumsy partner in a twisted dance where I wanted him dead. Or at the very least, badly injured.

"Kira! Listen to me!" Derek called out to me while I persisted in trying to land a blow. "You need to fight it! You need to regain control of yourself!"

_'-From dark to light_  
><em>To day from night<em>  
><em>A roll of a mountain, a rip in the sky-' <em>the male vocalist shouted in the backdrop of the song in the same intensity that the moment possessed.

_'-Turnin' the dust to flesh_  
><em>And ashes to breath<em>  
><em>A pull of a muscle, a pin in the eye-'<em>

I wasn't having any of what Derek had to say and he knew it. Very abruptly, he suddenly veered to the side and took off running. Instinctively, I chased after him.

_'-An initial spark_  
><em>To get this heart of mine pumpin'<em>  
><em>And another to get these feet of mine runnin'<em>

_But sadly they've just taken me_  
><em>To a place<em>  
><em>Where all is devoid of your embrace<em>

_So, baby, now we're fallin'_  
><em>Baby, now you're fallin', baby, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Baby, now we're fallin', baby, yeah<em>

_Trippin' and tumblin'_  
><em>Flippin' and fumblin'<em>  
><em>Flowin' on the rivers of sadness that have been forever rumblin'<em>

_But from dawn until now_  
><em>Of all the paths that I could've gone down<em>  
><em>Of all the valleys that I could've been flowin' through<em>

_In spite of all the chaos_  
><em>And all that has come between us<em>  
><em>How is it I still find myself here with you? (You, you, you, you, you?)-' <em>the song went into another instrumental solo and I continued to chase after Derek at full speed, both of us half transformed at this point.

It wasn't until I felt a splatter of rain hit me in the face that I suddenly became aware of the aching muscles in my legs. Up until this moment I had been acting purely upon instinct. In the looming darkness ahead I could see the back of Derek's heels.

Refusing to let him out of my sight, I pushed on harder and faster until I could see the distance between us beginning to close. I _was _going to catch him, of that I was certain. When I felt that I was finally close enough, I threw my entire body at him and the next thing I knew, we were both tumbling down a steep hill, into a creek. _Splash!_

_'-So somehow we find ourselves here today_  
><em>A feeling... in this oceanic sense of lucid dreamin'<em>  
><em>(A strange, a strange) A strange sort of spherical sensation<em>  
><em>(An emptiness, an emptiness) An emptiness that thunders out<em>

_From beyond the mind's horizon_  
><em>(And all of us we run and hide)<em>  
><em>And all of us we run and hide<em>  
><em>Do what we've done since the daaawn of tiiime (since the dawn of tiiime)<em>

_(Peering out through, peering out through) And peering out through the beating rain, the pounding wind_  
><em>Everyone is everyone and everythin' is everythin'.' <em> I could still hear the song playing through the earbuds of my MP3 player in Derek's pocket; a final instrumental solo took place as I lay on the shore beside the running stream, completely and utterly out of breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Thank you!<strong>_

_**~Satine**_


End file.
